halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of outside references to Halo
'' gameplay as seen in Cavemen.]] '' matchmaking satirized in the webcomic VG Cats.]] This following is a list of references to the Halo series made by notable sources outside of the series itself. Television 30 Rock In one episode Liz comes home while her boyfriend, Dennis, is playing Halo 3. In one episode, Tracy tells his entourage that he, " Loves Halo so much I want to take it behind the middle school and get it pregnant" In the finale of season 5, Frank, Toofer, Lutz, and another writer are all playing Halo: Reach, and it is noted throughout the episode. The episode is appropriately named "Respawn" Alway's Sunny In Philadelphia In the episode "Dennis and Dee Go On Welfare" Mac and Charlie can be seen in the beginning of the episode playing Halo 2. Cavemen *Episode six starts with Andy playing Halo 3. The on-screen gameplay is inconsistent, jumping from High Ground to campaign co-op from shot to shot. *Additionally, he shouts "Die, Tartarus!", a character from Halo 2, while fighting Grunts. Chuck *Chuck plays Halo 3, specifically Oddball on Snowbound. *A Halo 3 Legendary Edition can be seen in Chuck's bedroom in the episode Chuck Versus The Ring. Code Monkeys *In the episode "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", plasma grenades are shown on a wall of Mr. Larrity's office, along with other weapons. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *In the 17th episode of the ninth season, while a group of investigators walk past an ambulance to a shoot-out scene, one person remarks it's "like Halo 3". Criminal Minds *During the episode From Childhood's Hour of Season Seven there is a drawing of John-117 in his bedroom. Dexter *While camping out in Miguel's office, Dexter entertains himself playing Halo 3. This is a joke where he narrates about setting up to kill people, something we imagine he's preparing for Miguel, but it turns out to be a game. Oddly, the game is played on the computer, which while not impossible, is unlikely to have been set up in such a way as the game itself has no computer port. *In Season 5 Episode 5, Debra Morgan and Cira Manzon are approaching the house of a suspect. As they pull up to the curb half a dozen or so Halo 3: ODST posters can be seen behind them on the wall of a building. Glee *In an episode, Finn has a flashback of him playing Halo 3, and states that can barely finish level one, Sierra 117. Iron Man: Armored Adventures *The Stark International building very closely resembles a Forerunner structure. TMNT *In the episode Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Playtime's Over - S06E05, the game Helix 2 which Michelangelo wants bears a resemblance to Master Chief. The character of the game has green armor, a green helmet with a gold visor and is wielding a machine gun. The game itself is a FPS. Jeff Dunham *In the christmas special of 2009, when achmed the dead terrorist is on, he says that achmed could beat the guitar guy in guitar hero, guitarist plays a small but difficult piece, and Achmed says "Uhh, did I say Guitar Hero? Uhh I ment Halo." Knight Rider *In several episodes of Knight Rider, it shows the main characters playing the first mission in the campaign on Halo 3. Although it shows them playing, the sound effects are incorrect and mostly generic. MAD *In the episode "Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16", Master Chief is seen escorting Mila Kunis to the military ball. *In a parody of Thundercats, Lion LOL makes the statement "I can haz Omens?" making a reference to the internet meme "I can haz Recon?"; which in turn is a reference to the highly coveted recon armor. Nick Swardson's Pretend Time *In the episode "I just got Voodoo'd" there is a segment about video games and it ends with a female character going through a Halo CE resembling level with an assault rifle that also kills a white Spartan and calls them Master Chief. Psych *In the episode Not Even Close...Encounters a poster for Halo 3: ODST is shown as well as the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta. The characters are playing Split screen on Powerhouse and the Loadout choices are seen. Robot Chicken *One episode features a short skit of three Spartans (all wearing Mark V and wielding Assault Rifles) going into the Donkey Kong game where they kill Mario and Donkey Kong and rescue Pauline. *Another episode features a short skit of Master Chief revealing his face. Scrubs *In the second episode of season seven, Turk and Carla are attempting to complete a video game at the hospital. Carla refers to Warthogs and Jackals while playing, but when the screen is shown, it is clearly not Halo. In fact, it is Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. You can clearly see for a few seconds when Carla pauses the game, the logo of one of the factions along side the avatar on the right. Stargate Universe *The episode "Resurgence" Has the character Eli Wallace say "All the Halo I played could not prepare me for this" Supernatural *In the episode "Swap Meat", Gary in Sam's body enjoys wielding a shotgun and says, "Booyah! Master Chief is in the house bizatches!" Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *During the 8th episode of the first season, some kids can be seen playing Halo 3. At the beginning of the next episode, a guy can be seen playing Halo 3 also. The Big Bang Theory *The nerds have a weekly Halo 3 match. Leonard, trying to romance Penny, suggests that they play at a Halo competition together. She declines, saying that "unlike him, she has a life". *It is incorrectly stated that there are Health Packs in the game, while they were in fact only in Halo: Combat Evolved,Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach. *There are references to plasma grenades and active camouflage. *Later in the episode, one of the characters, Sheldon, states that "Halo 3 is better than sex." *Throughout the second season, the Halo 3 Legendary edition replica of the MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet can be seen in the background in Sheldon and Leonard's living room. The Colbert Report *During the show's introduction on September 15, 2010, Colbert said, "The [[Halo: Reach|new Halo game]] was released today! So I assume you're not watching this." *During one of Colbert's many segments on the death of Osama Bin Laden, "Seal Team Six" is made up of "Rambo, John M., Master Chief, the Batman, Vin Deisel, Lara Croft, and the Kung Fu Panda". The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *On the Billy and Mandy Christmas Special there's a shelf in a store with video game boxes entitled, "Hello #2" as a spoofed version of "Halo 2". The boxes also had crude doodles of Master Chief on them with a grin on his face as he waves. *In the Billy and Mandy special, "UnderFist", Hoss Delgado is seen with an Energy Sword attached to a robotic arm during the credits. The Sarah Silverman Program *In one episode, Brian Posehn's character is playing Halo 2 on Xbox Live (despite the fact that the television displays campaign mode, while cooperative play was not available on Xbox LIVE in Halo 2). *In an episode where they have a video game party, Brian's character states that he brought over Halo 3. The Simpsons *In the episode "Waverly Hills 9-0-2-D'oh", Homer Simpson is seen playing a Game parodying Halo's Multiplayer. He then proceeds to teabag a player he had killed. *In the Halloween special "Treehouse of Horror XX", Master Chief is seen as a Halloween costume worn by Jimbo Jones in the opening of the episode. *In the episode "The Food Wife", when Homer, Bart, and Lisa arrive at the "E4" convention a statue of Master Chief can be seen. Two and A Half Men *In the second episode of the first season "Big Flapping Bastards", near the end Charlie buys Jake an Xbox and behind them is a Halo: Combat Evolved cardboard cut-out with Master Chief holding an Assault Rifle. Veronica Mars *The eighteenth episode of the second season, "I Am God", contains a flashback in which Logan scornfully suggests that Lucky and Dick plan to spend their time smoking pot and playing Halo. Lucky informs him that the plan is to prank back their rival high school. Dick then asks if afterward they plan to smoke pot and play Halo. Lucky ignores him. Drawn Together *One of the main characters, Captain Hero, in a scene is seen wielding in one hand an assault rifle resembling a M-16, while in the other he wields a Needler. Video Games Bayonetta * The game uses "halos" as currency. One of Rodin's lines when you enter his shop: "You bring me enough of these halos and maybe I can buy a ticket to space. Always wanted to be a bald space marine." Borderlands *One of the control schemes is called "Angelic" and mimics Halo's controls. Brute Force *A weapon called the RVG50 Minigun has the same crosshair as the Assault Rifle (and in Halo 2, 3'', and ''ODST, the SMG). *The game's two Sniper Rifles, the L-Shot 50 and L-Shot 75, have the same crosshair and scope screen as the Sniper Rifle as well. Bulletstorm *The trailer, Last Call, parodies Believe. Call of Duty: Black Ops *There is a challenge in the game known as "Master Chef," which has to do with killing enemies with "cooked" grenades. Maybe a reference to Master Chief, but more likely a reference to holding grenades to make them blow up sooner once out of hand that is commonly called "cooking grenades" Dead or Alive 4 *After beating the game with every character, you unlock Nicole-458. You also get the Nassau Station level. Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon *During a mission, Crypto and Pox begin to discuss good ideas for video games. Crypto suggests three ideas for some successful video games. His first and second idea have the same premise as the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog games. His final idea involves a "futuristic space marine" surviving the dangers of a ring shaped world". This is both a reference to John-117 and "Halo: Combat Evolved". *While fighting soldiers there is a chance that Crypto will state, "Maybe you boys should have brought the Master Chief along." Dragon Age: Origins *The Grey Wardens are similar to the SPARTAN Program. Both factions consist of highly trained and skilled warriors that makes them respected and also feared. *Before a recruit can become a Grey Warden, they must first drink the poisonous blood of the Darkspawn to master its taint. Drinking it however could result the recruit dying or surviving it. This seems to be almost a reference to the SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures. Duke Nukem *Early in the game, after escaping the hotel, a soldier presents Duke Nukem with MJOLNIR armor for him to wear, only for it to be rejected with the comment "Power armor is for pussies". Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard *The game "Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard" contains references to many video game series, including Halo. The main character, Matt Hazzard, is aided by QA, a blue female hologram. Later in the game a character known as Master Chef appears. Escape Velocity: Nova *There is a spaceport named M'jolnir, and the landing description of the spaceport tells a story of a 'cyborg soldier' who almost single-handedly turned the tide of a war in the distant past at a moment where the government controlling the station seemed to be on the brink of defeat. Fable II *In Fable II the Collector's Edition came with a code to redeem on the Xbox Live market place that gives access to a set of Mark VI MJOLNIR armor and an energy sword. The armor is called Hal's Armor and the Energy Sword Hal's Sword. It also comes with a 5 star title "Master Chief" available for free from the town crier. *Downloading the Knothole Island DLC gives the player an opportunity to unlock a weapon called Hal's Rifle, which heavily resembles the MA5C Assault Rifle. *On the map Bowerstone Cemetery under bighorns, there is a collections of blue flowers under a statue that resemble the Halo 3 logo. Grand Theft Auto IV *In the in-game television program, Republican Space Rangers, the three soldiers wear armor similiar to MJOLNIR Armor, although with less detail and clear visors. A ringworld resembling a Halo Installation is also featured several times. Guitar Hero III *MJOLNIR Mix, a remix of the Halo theme, is included as a free downloadable extra. Mass Effect 2 *In the debris field around the Collector base, a ship bearing a striking resemblance to a Halcyon-class Cruiser can be seen. *A machine called the "Oculus" becomes very similar to 343 Guilty Spark when it goes rampant. Both are spheres with red glowing eyes/eye that shoot red lasers. *The first character Shepard recruits is named Jacob, then the second is Miranda. This is an obvious nod to Jacob Keyes and Miranda Keyes. *The Protheans are similar to the Forerunners. Both were powerful and ancient races of aliens that were destroyed thousands of years ago. Their demise was caused by a force from outside the galaxy. Perfect Dark *The Xbox Live Arcade remake of Perfect Dark allows you to pick between "Classic", "Spartan" and "Duty Calls" controller layouts; "Spartan" mimics Halo 3 controller layout. Red Dead Redemption *On a tombstone beside Blackwater Chapel it reads, "Wake me... If something interesting happens". This is possibly a reference to the last known words of Master Chief: "Wake me...when you need me." Saints Row 2 *An achievement called Splatster Chief can be unlocked by completing all of the Septic Avenger levels. The title of the achievement is a reference to John-117. Movies Accepted *Two characters are seen playing Halo 2. They are playing the level Cairo Station, on co-op. However, it was never stated by the characters they were playing Halo 2. Also, no NPCs are seen. It can only be determined that they are playing Halo by the HUD, and they are using SMGs, single wielded. Aliens in the Attic *During the film, while the characters are seen floating, one says, "Wow this is just like Halo!" Bride Wars *The grooms-to-be are playing Halo 3 on The Ark. Dane Cook ISolated INcident *Dane makes a joke about a girl being raped by a gravity hammer wielded by a camper. Dead and Deader *While the main character begins to access a computer, one of his companions questions if he is playing 'Ever-Quest' he replies with his reason for using the machine but afterward states "Besides, I'm more of a Halo guy" GI Joe The rise of Cobra *While this movie is largely unrelated to Halo, the Paris chase sequence has a character saying, "That redhead is really starting to piss me off!" This is somewhat similar to a line in the Halo 2' level Metropolis. Grandma's Boy *During the title sequence a clip from the ''Halo 2 level Cairo Station can be seen briefly. Also later in the movie some of the testers can be seen playing a match of Halo 2 multiplayer. Jumper *In the movie the second Jumper in his desert lair can be heard playing Halo 3 on the mission The Ark. If you listen carefully you can hear the in game characters say "Tank beats everything! Oh man! I could do this all day!" Spy Kids 3: Game Over *While attempting to reach the Toy Maker's headquarters, Junie complains that every video game features lava. In response, another character points out that there's no lava in Halo. The Longest Yard (2005) *''Halo 2'' is played by the guards. However, if looked at closely, the game is only the gameplay footage released for the game. The player had no HUD and they were watching as the Artillery Cannon destroyed a building. One character remarks, "You guys have Halo 2! I didn't think it was out yet!" 17 Again *At one point in the movie, Mike's friend Ned is playing several video games at once, one of them being Halo 3. The Prince & Me *In the movie, the Crown Prince of Denmark comes to Wisconsin to go to a college and take a detour from his destiny as king. With him is his companion and assistant. They get an apartment which they share with a roommate that owns an Xbox and Halo: Combat Evolved. While the Prince, at one point, goes off to another state for a short vacation, the assistant starts playing Halo. The Prince comes back to find his companion sleep deprived and his eyes glued to the TV screen, playing Halo. When the owner of the Xbox tries to take the controller, the assistant viciously yells "GET AWAY" and scares him back, all the while staring at the screen and playing the game. 40 Year Old Virgin *Andy is seen playing Halo 2 during one scene. When he is interrupted the game is not paused, but an image on the TV of a BR55 Battle Rifle being zoomed in on two Hunters during either Outskirts or Metropolis. 300 *This movie's running time is 117 minutes, possibly a reference to the Master Chief. Webseries Will It Blend? *In episode 62: Will It Blend? - Halo 3 Tom Dickson states he gets mad at the fact that his 4 and 5 year old grandchildren beat him at Halo 3, so he takes away the game from the standard edition case and blends the game disc telling he will press the "Master Chief" button in the blender. Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog *In Commentary!, Nathan Fillion references his role in Halo 3 as Reynolds in his song Better Than Niel: "I make seven-layer bean dip of the gods. / I'm also in Halo 3. / What are the odds?" Smosh *In Season 2010 Episode 7, Anthony is playing Halo and Ian remarks "Wait. Your tank was upside down and then your Master Chief guy just came up and flipped it right back over?"; also you can hear a Grunt screaming and a Elite saying "Wort, wort, wort". Towards the end of the episode Ian is walking to his mother's house until a dresser falls on him, then Chief shows up to help but can't lift it. In the end Chief says "F* this" and walks off, leaving Ian. *In Season 2010 Episode 36, Ian is telling a "true" story of how he and Anthony ditched school to buy Halo 2 and be one the first ten kids to recieve a custom made Master Chief helmet. The Angry Video Game Nerd *In Season 1 episode 12, the Nerd reviews Friday the 13th for the NES by LJN, a video game company with a history of making bad games. During the review, the nerd is forced to play the game and give a positive feedback or Jason Vorhees, the antagonist from the film series, will kill him. Near the end of the review, when the nerd has had enough, he claims he would "rather play Halo on a Tiger Electronic wrist game." The Guild *In Season 2 episode 10, Riley describes herself as an "FPS girl," noting that she plays Halo. *In Season 3 episode 6, while Riley is giving Codex a backrub, a sample taken from the Halo: Combat Evolved Opening Suite can be heard. College Humor *In one CH original videos "PWN'd Support Group", one player states that she was teamkilled when her teammate drove a Warthog off a cliff. Webcomics College Roomies from Hell!!! *This strip from the "SOB Story" storyline features Mike fighting his way into a limo where he thinks his girlfriend is being held captive, only to find two goons playing Halo. Ctrl+Alt+Del VG Cats *#36 The Blue Grenades Stick makes fun of anti-Xbox users in a Halo environment. The title refers to Plasma Grenades. *#123 Alien Abductions makes fun of Halo 2 matchmaking. *#128 The Crying Game jokes that Samus Aran, heroine of the Metroid games, spent the night with John-117 while drunk. *#151 Tea Bag makes fun of the Corpse Humping practice in Halo multiplayer matches. *#163 Coco Beans in Warm Water mentions a patch in Halo 2, as well as a questionable scene involving two Scorpion tanks, as it comments on some controversy in certain video games. *#182 It's The Thought That Counts features Christmas gift-giving scenes using characters from various video games, including a blue Spartan giving a red Spartan a blue flag in front of a holographic tree. *#231 Spoons pokes fun at the close proximity of Mongoose riders. *#285 Obligatory pokes fun at the close proximity of Jetpack users, and Assassination Moves. Music Fabolous *In the Music Video for the song "Baby Don't Go", the singer "Fabolous" (John David Jackson), is seen playing Halo 3. The video was created before Halo 3 was released, so the video features the Starry Night Trailer instead of actual gameplay. Madcon *''Halo 3'' gameplay can be seen throughout the Music Video for Madcon's version of the song "Beggin". Weird Al *The song "You're Pitiful", has a direct reference to playing Halo 2: "You're half undressed / Eatin' chips off your chest / While you're playin' ''Halo 2 / No one's classier than you."'' Son of Dork *The song "We're Not Alone" features the lyrics "I know you're up there somewhere playing Halo with E.T" Manafest The song "Live On" has the line "Good food, BBQ, playin' Halo 2, I'm living proof of a dream come true"﻿ Books Little Brother *In the book Little Brother by Cory Doctorow, the "Xbox Universal" is an Xbox that was handed out for free by people dressed as characters from Halo. Fragment *The book Fragment, by Warren Fahy, page 164 (425 some editions) has the character Peach playing a game called "Halo 5" on the 26th level. Michael Vey: The Prisinor of Cell 25 *In the first parts of the book, Michael's friend Odin suggests that they should go to Michael's house and play some Halo. ''“Want to come over and play Halo?” Ostin asked. ''“Can’t. I’ve got detention, remember?” Anime To Love Ru Rito makes a reference to the Halo games while talking about intergalactic wars with his alien friend Lala. One of the pictures show Rito in a Spartan-II armor carrying an Assault rifle and posing like Master Chief's Halo 3 cover pose, complete with the destroyed bridge, and the other picture shows a structure Looking like High Charity near a Halo-like tructure. Outside References Outside References